Radical High
by KittenPlushValentine
Summary: You've never seen High school like this before! Sonic and the gang are attending Radical High where they are the popular crowd. They ditch class to save the world, and get detention Lmao! Ratting Mature for a reason SonXAmy/TailsXKitten R&R! chapter1
1. Prologue

**Uhh yeah.. this is High School like you've never seen it before. At Radical High... psshh yeah I made that up XD! Everything happens.. psshh it goes there like nothing goes anywhere. There are a few OCs in here so don't get mad saying I don't know who that is, i'll be having drawings and character pages at my piczo site soon so you can check up on bios and stuff if you just so happen to have a fave character of mine. So to get started here's Tails to tell you whats gonna be going on..**

**Tails**: So as instructed by Shay i will tell you about this story.. uhh okay well for starters there are a bunch of characters in this story and you have to keep up with all of them because if you don't you get lost. Lots of crap happens in this school but its known for that already so yeah, I guess you could say me and the gang are popular and we totally ditch class to save the world.. and get suspended for it.. which if you ask me is retarted! But anyway yeah.. on with the Story!

**Me**: Thank you Tails^^

_I don't own any sonic sega characters...though i would love to own tails!_

**Enjoy!!**

**Prologue**

A blue hedgehog was seen skateboarding out of the garage and onto the sidewalk. He had three quills unlike the other hedgehogs that had five. His eyes were a brilliant green and he was faster than the speed of light. It was a wonder to everyone why he road that skateboard when he could just as fast and even faster run to school, but no one really cared he looked cooler than cool riding down the street on his skateboard. He curved past fire hydrants and jumping over garbage cans. He looked back and laughed as his sister screamed out his name anger.

"Soooooniiiiiiic! Half of that money is mine! I'm telling mom!!" She streaked

"It won't matter! Not after I tell her about you skippin a month of collage to go to London! I own you! Wanna see the list?" Sonic laughed grinding a rail as he headed of to his best friends house. He was in dire need of new pair of sneakers. School was starting next week and the summer vacation he enjoyed so much would be over in three days. He needed some over due chill time. "Tails! Dude!" He called from outside his friend's window. The two-tailed fox looked up from his task.

"Hey Sonic! I'll be there in a sec!" Tails called from his bedroom. He grabbed his roller-blades and jetted down the stairs and out the door.

"Whoa Tails watch where you going!" Sonic yelled to Tails as he rolled out of the front door right smack into the neighborhood's pink hedgehog.

"Amy are you okay!" Both Tails and Sonic said in union. The pink hedgehog was helped up by her friends, and as she dusted herself of she smiled.

"I'm fine guys. What are you two up to?" Amy smiled her cheerful grin. Sonic and Tails smiled back.

"Just about to go get some new sneakers and stuff for school." They replied. "Wanna come? We could get the gang on speed dial." Amy just smiled pulling out her cellphone.

"You bet." She called Cream, Rouge, Kitten, Chase and Case, Ricky. Soinc called Knuckes, Shadow, Mina, Max, Victoria. Tails called up Charmy, Espio, Vixen, Tiffani. The rest of the gang were still on vacation were coming back a week after school starts back. When they got to the mall they waited at the mall entrance for the rest to show up, and they did.

"Shit.. school starts on Wensday" Chase said as they intered the mall. He hated school with a passion even tho he was poplular among the students along with the rest of the group. He hated the work and all the studying. Sonic and Tails were bored out of their freakin minds when they noticed the escalator going up. They looked around at each other with a knowing smirk.

"Are you thinking what i'm thinking?" Sonic asked.

"Dude I'm totally thinking what you thinking... go! Tails and Sonic suddenly started to race down the mall and jumping up to land on the Bannister of the up escalator they began to grind it seeing who can go faster. They soon noticed the mall security coming and Jetted past them making a mess of the mall as they knocked down clothing and accessories. The rest of the group just laughed and high fived them and they spaded past.

"Now this is how you end summer! Catch me if you can loser!" Tails taunted the mall cop and roller bladed away as he tried to catch him. Sonic was right behind Tails and they had huge smiles across their faces.

"This school year is gonna rock! No questions asked." Sonic smirked.

**Uhhhhhh... so what'd ya think?! too much?  
anyway don't look for me to detail the oc charatcers looks or anything if you want to know that go to the piczo site and find their bios so you can find out. R&R so i know to type more because i don't start typing more till you prove you like it in the first place no use typing another chapter if you don't like the first one haha XD.**

**Thankx so much for reading come again for the next chapter!!  
****"A new semester, First day of school"**


	2. Chapter 2 A New Semester

**Chapter 1!! Yup the first chapter of Radical High. I warn you this story has a lot of music in it. I felt like it needed a musical sense to it cuz obviously you guys listen to music and its a huge part of peoples lives. Well anyway.. you'll be wanting more!! Its addictive I swear.. I read this chapter over and over and I wrote the damn story!!**

**Tails**: Yeah... she kinda did..

**Me**: Tails.. -_- shut up.. anyway enjoy the chapter its up next!!

_I don't own any sonic sega characters...though i would love to own tails!_

**A new semester, First day of school**

Sonic ran down the street carrying his skateboard in his hands. He wore a white t-shirt over dark blue jeans and his black and white sneakers with his black hoodie, and he was listening to his I-pod. He had just thrown the skateboard down to the ground landing on it has he skated off to school. His mom was seen standing outside the front door to their house and she smiled as she called to him.

"Have a nice day at school sweetie, and oh don't forget to eat lunch!" She smiled at her son who was now the age of sixteen and starting his second year of high school

"Yeah.. don't worry mom! See yah later!" Sonic called with a dominate smile. He turned on his I-pod and the first song that played was 'Get a Clue' by Simon and Milo. He decided he would just listen to it, at the time it really fit his mood. So he turned up the volume and let the song rock.

_I got a little hunch that there is something goin on now  
The clothes I bought the friends I got my teacher had a melt-down  
Then I look at me and I start to see and a voice inside tells me what I must do  
Wake-up Who knew? It's me, It's you......Get a clue  
It's there inside of you  
_

"Todays sure gonna be a long first day of school"

_  
Oh yeah...That's right_

_Get a clue.....there's nothin you can do  
Nothing's ever quite what it seems  
Just look a little closer at me  
Wake-up Who knew? It's me, It's you......Get a clue_

_(Milo)That's the way it goes now  
_

"And this years gonna be different.. everyones gonna be here.. even Amy.."

_  
Did you ever see the world around you change before your eye-ees  
The people you ignore before they took you by surpri-ies  
Then you look at me and I start to see that something happens when I'm next to  
you  
Wake-up Who knew? It's me, It's you......Get a clue  
It's there inside of you_

_Oh yeah...That's right_

_Get a clue.....there's nothin you can do  
Nothing's ever quite what it seems  
Just look a little closer at me  
Wake-up Who knew? It's me, It's you......Get a clue_

_Oh yeah...That's right_

_(Milo)--That's the way it goes now_

_Oh yeah...That's right _

Sonic looked up from his music and saw Tails on his skates speeding next to him. Tails removed one of Soinc's earphones and smirked.  
_  
The first one came on a Tuesday afternoon when I first saw you  
The next one came to my surprise when I found out what I had to do  
Take a photograph of me hang it in a gallery sit around and watch TV  
I turn around and then you look at me, Ya Ya_

_Oh yeah...That's Right_

_I got a little hunch that there is something goin on now  
The clothes I bought the friends I got my teacher had a melt-down  
Then I look at me and I start to see  
And a voice inside tells me what I must do-oo-oo-oo  
Get a clue.....it's there inside of you  
_

"So you ready for the first day?" He asked Sonic looking at him.

_  
Oh yeah...That's right_

_Get a clue.....there's nothin you can do  
Nothing's ever quite what it seems  
Just look a little closer at me_

_Wake-up Who knew? It's me, It's you......Get a clue  
Oh yeah... That's right_

_Get a clue  
Oh yeah... That's right_

"Psshhh you bet!"

_Wake-up Who knew? It's me It's you......Get a clue  
Oh yeah... That's right_

_(Milo) That's the way it goes now  
Oh yeah... That's right_

_Wake-up Who knew? It's me It's you.............  
Get a clue_

As they approached the school Tails noticed Kitten from a far. He stared at her for what seemed like a long moment. When her hair flowed in the wind he couldn't help but look at her, she was so damn beautiful, too beautiful for her own good. Sometimes Tails thought its too good to be true, he couldn't actually be friends with Kitten Valentine.

"I'm so asking her out this year! I mean theres the beginning of the year dance but I need to be alone with her... that won't due." Just then Kitten Walked up to them along side her, her best friend Amy Rose. Amy had grown out of her old red dress days and into a more sexy yet cute attire. She wore a flattering ruby-red mini skirt that fell just above her knees along with a baby-blue t-shirt that had the word 'cute' plastered on the front in pink. She had a wonderful shape and her chest had grown some. She traded her old red boots for some white and pink sneakers, and added a blue ribbon in her hair. Most of the guys that attend Radical High had huge crushes on her and Kitten. But Kitten's style was anything but the same as Amy. She had on black skin-tight jeans that showed off her beautiful stunning legs and noticeable curving back side that was rather bigger than most. She wore hot-pink sneakers and a hot pink graphic-t, her chest area was rather on the large side as she exceeded that of all the girls and were bigger than Rouge's. She wore a black skull hoodie. As the girls approached them, Tails began to speak.

"Hey Amy, Kitten." Tails smiled as he looked at Kitten. Her presence made all the difference.

"Hey Tailsikins, Sonic." She smirked eying him. She bit her lip and started to speak. "So.. you guys seen the gang anywhere?" Sonic shook his head.

"Nope we just got here but lets go inside, maybe someones in there." So the four friends headed inside the building. Inside there were students running around and teachers clocking in inside the office. They heard a locker being banged on and turned around to see none other than Chase and Shadow. Sonic and Tails laughed seeing has how Chase couldn't get his new locker open. Amy and Kitten just giggled.

"This fucking shit won't open, dammit!" Chase yelled coursing out his locker. Shadow just looked at him boredly and pushed him out the way.

"Thats because its my locker you dumb ass! Yours is right there.." He said pointing to the locker next to the one Chase was trying to open.

"Oh... well what the hell! You should have said that in the first place." Sonic and Tails just burst into laughter, and fell over in pain.

"It took you that long to notice it wasn't yours.. you should have known when you first couldn't get it open." Sonic laughed. His and Tails' locker was across from Shadow's and Chase's He opened it and put his skateboard inside. "Ahh... stupid assembly! Its so boring!" he said upset. Tails just smirked.

"Uhh then why don't we just ditch the assembly..? And after lunch, go to class." Tails laughed. As Sonic began to smirk, noise could be heard down the hall. When everyone turned around to see where it was coming from they stumbled upon familiar faces.

"Dude watch out!" Was heard from around the corner. It was none other than Max. And right on his tail were Case, Knuckles, Rouge, and Ricky. And right behind them walked down the hall Charmy, Victoria, Tiffanie, Mina, Espio and Vixen. Victoria yawned and looked up as she noticed Shadow standing from a far. She and Mina walked up next to him as he stood along side his companion Chase. "Hey Shad." Victoria said in a seductive voice.

"Tori, your looking good this year." Vcitoria just smirked and gave Chase a smile that defined hello.

"Hmph, eat your heart out." She smiled jokingly. Shadow just smiled knowing it was just a sarcastic statement. He replied with his own witty remark.

"Hmm i'll put it on my to do list." He laughed. Just then Mina started to laugh wildly.

"Hahaha.. haha..ha! Wasn't that funny.. haha oh my gosh it was hilarious wasn't it Chase?" Mina said swooning over Chase as she hadn't noticed how ridiculous she sounded. He looked at her and laughed a little.

"Yeah.. real funny." He said with a laughable confused look upon his face. He closed his locker and turned around.

"So did I hear that we're cutting that stupid assembly?" She asked as she walked up towards Kitten and Amy. Tails just smiled widely and nodded his head.

"Hell yes! Unless your gonna go while we have fun.." Tails said questionably. Max then looked around as Case and Tiffanie helped him up. He then spoke with a weary smile.

"Dude less crash the staircase with the sweet sound of skateboard hitting the steps!" Max said dazed. Tails just laughed and replied in his usual manner.

"Heck.. what are you waiting for, go for it!" Max smiled and picked up his skateboard with a challenging look in his eyes. Case and Tiffinie new what that look meant and ran after him. Ricky just stood there amazed at the fact that even that terrible fall couldn't stop Max from dangerously grinding down the stairs of the school. He stood beside Knuckles, Espio, Vixen and charmy as they headed down the hall to the Biology room.

"There better not be anything living in there!" Vixen said upset about last years incident.

_**Flashback**_

"Knuckles put it back!" Charmy yelled at his friend as Knuckles held the lizard in his hands. Knuckles laughed.

"Why.. the little guy is cute." He said handing it over to Vixen. She stared at the animal in horror.

"Eww get it away!" She yelled as she pushed it away from her and it flew into the air. The lizard landed on her head.

"Ahhhhh!!" Vixen streaked as she danced around the class room trying to get it off of her. The principal could hear the noise from down the hall and decided to enter the class to see what all the commotion was about. He stood in anger and he saw what was going on. He then opened his mouth and spoke in a nasty matter.

"Put that lizard down right this instance!" He said as Vixen ran around. Knuckles just retreated the animal from her head and put it back in its cage.

"Detention! For the next two weeks!" Mr. Phelps added in anger. Knuckles just sighed dragging the the still scared Vixen out of the class room along with Charmy.

_**End Flashback**_

Tails smiled seeing as how he spotted Kitten by herself. He swiftly made his way to her and put on a cool 'whats up look' and winked at her.

"So.. how are you?" He spoke smoothly catching her eye. She just giggled and looked at him. Flipping her hair back and walking forward to the music room, she smirked and turned to him and began speaking.

"I've been fine. A little sleepy here and there but okay." Kitten said as she walked into the empty classroom. She looked around and smiled finding a guitar and handed it over to the two-tailed fox that followed her in. She smiled at him with a cheerful look. He knew what she wanted. She always wanted the same thing ever since the year before when they had started school together once again. Tails smiled back at her, and took the guitar. Tails had known Kitten since they were both in forth grade. He had taught himself to play guitar and Kitten had always had a love for singing. She and her family had moved next door one day and she heard him playing in his backyard in the house he grew up and still now lived in. Smiling she walked towards him singing along as he played. That was the first time they had ever met. Tails never forgot those pink rosey eyes. But the day her family had moved again he had lost one of his bestfriends. Tails began to play the guitar at steady rythm waiting for Kitten to start. She smiled at him and began singing. She knew the song all to well.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd  
_

Kitten smiled. Looking towards Tails.

_  
And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

_It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me  
_

Tails smiled back.

_  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories_

_'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

_And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...._

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_

_And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder....  
_

Now sitting down next to him Kitten looked at him with cheerful eyes. It was clear he made her truly a happy person. If only he knew just how much.

_  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you..._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight_

" That was beautiful, but maybe next time you would like to share you talent at a school showcase instead of cutting my assembly." Tails looked up from Kitten's eyes as he stared into ones of the principal.

"Ummm... we were just- " Tails began.

"Breaking campus rules? I can see.." Ms. Rivers said escorting them to into the hallway. They both left the class room as she closed and locked the door behind them.

" So where are the rest of you?" She asked. Tails just looked at Kitten. Soon a noise was heard down the hall, as Max flew down one end of the hallway and landed face first on the floor Case and Tiffinie on his tail.

" Ehh...." Tails just sweatdroped.

" I see.. lets just go find the rest of your friends then, since you like the idea of breaking rules the first day back." She walked over to Max and leaned down. " How would you like to come with me Mr." She said standing up and walking to the staircase. Everyone groaned and fallowed her.

" Shit... every time." Tails coursed winning a laugh from Kitten.

"Busted again.."

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**Tails**: Damn! I was so close!

**Me**: Yeah, yeah, yeah, tell it to your principal! Yes so thats the first chapter. Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be a little shorter than this one!! So R&R thankx. Oh and i'm not sure what I wanna name it.. hmm maybe "Detention Rivers style"


End file.
